I knew I shouldve taken that right turn@Albuquerqe
by Chuquita
Summary: Chibi Veggie-chan's accidently sent himself into the future using one of the machines on Bejito-sei.Now Chibi Goku,Raditz,&Nappa have to find a way to bring him back before his parents find out.Will they be able to pull it off?How will Chibi Veggie deal w
1. Default Chapter

8:36 PM 3/9/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: " Oh poo-pee. " -Muten Roshi  
  
I knew I should've taken that right turn at Albuquerque  
  
Chuey's Corner: Ugh, the new upload section made me shorten  
my title & summery, here's the full summary.  
  
Summary: Chibi Veggie-chan's accidently sent himself into the  
future using one of the machines on Bejito-sei. Now Chibi Goku,  
Raditz, & Nappa have to find a way to bring him back before his  
parents find out. Will they be able to pull it off? How will Chibi  
Veggie deal with his future self, along with a baka version of his  
best buddy? And will Nappa's hair EVER grow back?  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Vegeta: 5  
Chibi Goku: 2  
Raditz: 14  
Nappa: Anyone's guess  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Carry the 2, add that, " Kakorot mumbled to himself as he busily scribbled onto a  
piece of paper full of kanji and a layout for a large vehicle.  
" HI KA'KROT! " a happy voice shouted behind Kakorot, who cringed, " Whatcha doin? "  
" Nothing. " Kakorot rolled up the piece of paper & wiped the dust off of himself.  
" Can I play too? "  
" I'm not playing. I'm using my superior brain to concoct a plan to overthrow a planet  
in the nearby solar system. " Kakorot nodded.  
" ...oh. " Chibi Veggie said, " Wanna play paints? "  
" Last time we played that you dunked my head in a bucket of glue and I nearly   
sufficated. " Kakorot exclaimed.  
Chibi Veggie shrugged, " So? "  
" SO! " Kakorot gasped as he felt a tap on his shoulder & looked up.  
" Hey Squirt, what's that? " Raditz asked as he grabbed the paper out of Kakorot's hands.  
" NO YOU FOOL! Those are my top secret plans to take over the planet Earth of the Milky  
Way galaxy! " Karorot shouted.  
Chibi Veggie raised an eyebrow, " They're not top secret anymore. "  
Raditz eyes looked downward, then veared to the left to the small boy standing next to  
his little brother, " Oh, hello there Vedge. " he said nervously.  
" HI RADITZ! " Chibi Veggie grinned, " Wanna play hide-n-seek? "  
" NO! " Raditz yelped as the young prince stared up at him confused.  
" Why? It's just hide-n-seek. "  
" Because EVERYTIME you make me & the others play with you, something bad ALWAYS happens  
to me. " Raditz said.  
" I'll play with the little kid. " a voice said as Raditz glanced to his right.  
" Nappa, don't you get it! That's just how he WANTS us to react! " Raditz said.  
" Oh Kami here we go again! " Kakorot groaned.  
" No, listen to me! I've been having these-- "  
" --visions lately that genius here, *nods to Chibi Veggie*, grows up into an evil,  
sadistic monster who destroys us all. " Kakorot added, then yawned, " I seriously doubt that you  
have the ability to see into the future big brother. "  
" But that's not how it goes! He destorys Nappa, not you & me. " Raditz corrected him.  
" And what, pray tell, happens to us? " Kakorot said with a smirk.  
" We get killed by a green guy with little anntenee coming out of his head. " Raditz  
said proudly as the others sweatdropped.  
" You mean little green men from mars? Right. " Kakorot said skeptically.  
" No, I mean big green men! " Raditz shouted, " With big pointy ears that wear turbans! "  
" Hey guys? " Nappa said as the two brothers turned towards the tall man, who scratched  
the small tuft of hair on his head, " Where's Veggie? "  
Kakorot turned to his left and noticed a small lump underneath a sheet, then yanked it  
off.  
" You're supposed to COUNT to 10 first! " Chibi Veggie growled.  
" I told you, we're NOT playing with you! " Raditz said.  
" If you don't play with me I'll get tell Daddy how mean you are & he'll use you as  
target practice when he goes training tommorow! " Chibi Veggie narrowed his eyes at Raditz, who  
gulped.  
" Fine, we'll play hide-n-seek. " Raditz groaned.  
" YEA! " Chibi Veggie shouted, " You guys are the greatest! "  
Kakorot sighed, defeated, " Uh-huh. "  
  
  
" 5, 6, 3, 8, 9, 2, 6, 10! Ready or not! Here I come! " Chibi Veggie shouted happily,  
then took both of his hands off of his eyes & looked about, " I wonder where they went? " he  
said to himself, then glanced upward & noticed a large door in front of him, " Import-ed   
supplies. " he read outloud, " Daddy always told me never to go in there... "  
  
Flashback:::" Vegeta, you are never to go in the supply room. " King Bejito said to his son, who  
stared up at him curiously.  
" Why? "  
" Because it is full of technology we have stol--imported from other planets around the  
universe and some of it can be very dangerous to those who don't understand it very easily. "  
" You mean like you Daddy? "  
" Yes like--NO! I mean, oh, just keep away from this door, okay Vegeta? "  
" Okay Daddy. ":::  
  
Chibi Veggie looked stared at the twin doors, " He never said never go in that door,   
*points to the door on the left*, but he never said anything about the other door. " Chibi   
Veggie smirked, then opened the door to the right & zipped inside.  
  
  
" Big brother, this is preposterous! It is beneath my genius to sit here inside a   
wooden box while Veggie attempts to locate us! It's pointless! Sheer stupidity! I have planets  
to conquer, things to destroy, stuff to-- "  
" SHH! " Raditz said, " Quiet! I sense the little chowderhead's ki nearby! " he said as  
he flipped on his scouter.  
" I thought we were only supposed to use those in battle. " Nappa pointed out.  
" As far as I'm conserned this IS a battle. " Raditz grumbled, " Now BE QUIET!! "  
" But Raditz, you're the one who keeps yelling. " Nappa said.  
" Just shut up before I yank what's left of your hair out and stuff it up your--GAH! "  
Raditz gulped as Nappa grabbed him by the neck & held him against the wall inside the box.  
" NOBODY talks like that about my hair, " he growled, then dropped Raditz, " It has it's  
own unique style. " he smiled proudly.  
" Yeah, there's one way of saying it. " Raditz said, dusting himself off.  
  
  
" Kak'rot! Raditz! Nappa! " Chibi Veggie called out as he wandered around the supply  
room, then noticed a small vehicle in the corner of the room, " Oooh. " he grinned, then rushed  
over to the vehicle & hopped inside, " Wow. I wonder what this button does. " Chibi Veggie said  
curiously as he neared his pointer finger towards the button, " Maybe I shouldn't...NAH! " he  
said, then pressed the button, causing himself & the vehicle to disappear.  
" WAH!!! " Raditz gasped as he, Kakorot, & Nappa rushed over to the spot of the room  
the vehicle had been at, " HE DISINAGRATED HIMSELF!!! "  
" I seriously doubt that. " Kakorot retorted.  
" But his ki's gone too, it can't just disappear like that, and the only way it could is  
if he's-- "  
" --dead. " Raditz said in a small voice.  
" He CAN'T be dead! " Kakorot said, " If he is, then his parents are surely going to make  
sure we join him. "  
" *sniff*, I'm gonna miss the little guy. " Nappa sniffled.  
" Calm down, he's probably just used the machine to transport himself somewhere else,  
probably in this same room. " Kakorot said, " All we have to do is find him. "  
" Yeah, find him, sure, " Raditz said nervously as he looked about the room filled with  
thousands of crates, " Sounds easy enough. "  
  
  
  
" KAKOROT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE!!! " Vegeta shouted as he bounded out  
of the front doors of Capsule Corp to see Goku standing on a ladder wearing a painter's uniform.  
" Well, Bulma said that she was thinking about repainting the building cuz the paint's  
chipping so I thought to myself, Goku, you know it'd be really nice of you to help your friend  
Bulma out by helping paint the house. " he grinned stupidly as he dunked his hand back into the  
can of red paint & wiped it back onto the wall.  
" YOU BAKA! YOU DON'T FINGERPAINT HOUSES! ESPECIALLY MINE! " Vegeta screamed, then flew  
up at Goku, who drew a small smiley face on the window.  
" Don't be such a partypooper, come on, you can help if you want! " Goku said happily.  
" I'd rather stick my leg into a bucket of scorpions than help you Kakorot. " Vegeta said  
calmly, then narrowed his eyes at the paint can & grabbed it.  
" Hey, I'm using that! " Goku said, grabbing the other side of the can.  
" NOT ON MY HOME YOU'RE NOT! "  
" OH! VEGETA LET GO-- " Goku yelped as the paint can slipped out of their hands and  
splattered all over the side of the house, the bright red paint dripping down off of the wall,  
" Whoops. "  
" Goku, is that you? " Bulma said, opening the front door & stepping out, " Goku, what  
are you doing in that outfit? "  
" I'm helpin paint your house, wanna see? " Goku said as a look of panic spread across  
Vegeta's face.  
" NO-SHE-DOESN'T! " he shouted.  
" What happened. " Bulma said, slightly nervous.  
" Nothing Onna, err, you don't want to see what Bakarot's done anyway. " he said,   
standing in front of the messy red wall.  
Bulma stared as the paint slowly dripped down the side of the house onto the lawn, " Red  
paint? " she said nervously as she walked over to see half of her house covered in bright red  
paint, " Oh..my...God... "  
" I did a good job, didn't I Bulma! " Goku said proudly as Vegeta slowly tip-toed away.  
" My..house. GOKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! " Bulma screeched.  
" A good job? "  
" NO! NO! This, Goku, this is not a good job! This is a horrible job! What were you  
thinking! What possibly possessed you to go out and paint the Capsule Corp building BRIGHT RED! "  
" You're absolutely right Bulma. " Goku said, folding his arms, " I should've gone with  
the lime green instead. "  
" Oohhhhh... " a large vein bulged on Bulma's forehead, " Goku I, ugh, here's my credit  
card, go buy some whitewash so you can clean this up. " she said, holding out some money.  
" Oh-k! " Goku grinned then flew upwards.  
" GOKU WAIT! "   
" What? "  
" Umm, use the car Goku, the last thing we need is for people to see you flying around  
the city okay? "  
" Hai! " Goku saluted her, then hopped in his car and punched the gas, zooming out of the  
driveway at 70mph into the city.  
Bulma sighed, staring up at the messy fingerpainted wall, " Something tells me this is  
gonna be a long day... "  
  
  
" I'm drivin, I'm drivin, I'm drivin in the car, I go real fast so I get real far. " Goku  
sang to himself as he drove through several traffic lights and knocked over some of the nearby  
trees, then screeched to a halt in front of the supermarket & parked the car.  
Goku looked to his left at the vehicle next to him, confused, " Gee, that looks an awful  
lot like Mirai Trunks's time machine. " he said to himself, " That could only mean one thing...  
unfortuanately, I have no idea what it is. "  
  
  
" Ohhhh... " Chibi Veggie said in awe as he clasped his hands together, " It's   
beautiful! " he gasped as he stood in front of the candy eisle of the supermarket, " Look at all  
the CANDY! " the young saiyajin prince squealed, then grabbed as much chocolate as his hands  
could hold & stuffed it down his throat, " It's a good thing Kak'rot & the others aren't here,  
they'd make me share it with 'um. "  
  
  
" Emergancy 10 in eisle 5, repeat we have a code 10 in eisle 5. " the intercom said as  
the employees instantly stopped what they were doing.  
" Son Goku! But we didn't even see him come in! " one of the employees gasped.  
" That doesn't matter right now troops! " the intercom shouted, " Sources indicate a  
massive decrease in eisle 5's merchandice. "  
" The candy eisle! " another employee said, " He could've already eaten his way to the  
desserts by now! "  
" If he's eaten as much as we think he could be practically unpredictable by now! "  
" Alright everyone, surround the area! " the intercom said as several employees ran  
towards eisle 5, armed with mops & brooms.  
" ALRIGHT SON, WE HAVE YOU SURROUND--ed? " employee #3 said as the group stared in shock  
at the now empty eisle 5. Nothing left but dozens of candy wrappers on the floor along with a  
stuffed Chibi Veggie, chocolate smeared around his mouth as he lay on his back, a large smile  
on his face.  
" Alright kid, what'd you do with the candy? " employee #4 asked.  
" I ate it! " Chibi Veggie giggled, " It was yummy. "  
" Seriously, where is it? "  
" I told you, I ate it. "  
" And you expect to pay for that candy, how? "  
Chibi Veggie stared at the man oddly, " Pay? I don't need to "pay" for it, I'm the  
saiyajin no ouji, I can eat whatever I want! *URP*! " he belched loudly, causing the employees  
to sweatdrop.  
" He must've eaten an aweful lot. " employee 3 whispered to employee 5, " The poor kid's  
delirious. " she said.  
" Delores? Who's Delores? " Chibi Veggie said, confused as employee 4 picked him up by  
the tail, causing Chibi Veggie to cry out in pain, then faint.  
" Wha, what's THIS?! " employee 4 said as he examined Chibi Veggie's tail.  
" Maybe it's a side effect from one of those candy bars. " Employee 3 said.  
" It better not be, that could cost us our jobs! " Employee 5 gulped.  
" What'll we do now? " 4 asked.  
5 looked at the small boy, " Now we bring him to the manager so we can straighten out  
this mess, maybe we can contact his parents. "  
3 shrugged, " If he has any. "  
  
  
" I'M HERE! " Goku shouted happily as he bounded inside the supermarket, " Now what was  
I supposed to buy again? " he said, scratching his head, " Oh yeah, white chocolate and   
wash-n-drys! " he said, then noticed a large amount of people crowded around eisle 5.  
" OH BOY! They must be giving away free samples! " he concluded, " Hee-hee, free candy!  
I wonder what it is, maybe chocolate, or gummies, or bubblegum, or--EEEK!!! " Goku screamed at  
the top of his lungs as he beheld a sight he had only seen in his worst nightmares. The candy  
eisle, was completely empty. Not a wrapper nor crumb of Goku's favorite, sugary, fattening  
sweets were to be found, only two poles connected by a piece of police wireing that prevented  
passers by from entering the eisle.  
" Son Goku! " one of the cashiers gasped, then walked over to the shocked saiyajin,  
" Son Goku, what a pleasure it is to have you here, after all you're one of our most valued  
customers and..Son Goku? " the cashier waved her hand in front of Goku's face, producing no  
response, " Uh-oh. He's not breathing! "  
" What! " employee 4 said, " What do you mean he's not breathing?! "  
" NO! He's even got the Briefs's credit card with him! Imagine all the profit we'll   
lose! " employee 2 wailed, " We could go bankrupt without him! "  
" SON GOKU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! " the cashier shouted.  
" My candy...where's...my candy? " he said in a weakened voice.  
" Well, you see this little boy came in here earlier and nearly devoured ALL of it and  
even some of the items in the frozen food section. " employee 3 said, " But don't worry, we  
took care of him. "  
" My...candy... "  
" Has been eaten by someone else. I'm sorry Mr. Son. Now, I'm afraid you'll have to  
move along. " the cashier said as she tried to push Goku to the side, but to no avail.  
" Eaten...by...someone else? " Goku stammered, his body shaking wildly.  
" Well, yes. "  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "   
  
  
" Vegeta! " Bulma called as she poked her head out of the kitchen, " Goku's been gone  
for a way too long. "  
" Not long enough. " Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
" Will you go after him and see how he's doing? " Bulma asked.  
" No, I do not care how Bakarot's doing, nor what. " Vegeta hmmphed, then yawned as he  
sat on the couch.  
" Let me refrase that. " Bulma narrowed her eyes, " You WILL go after him and see what  
he's doing. "  
" I don't go "after" Kakorot! I am the saiyajin no ouji! I should go BEFORE that   
bakayaro! " Vegeta sneered.  
" Fine, then I'll go find him and you can stay here and do what I was doing. " Bulma said  
as she began to put her coat on.  
" And what would that be? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" Keeping Bura entertained until Trunks gets home. " Bulma said calmly as Vegeta's eyes  
popped out of their sockets.  
" WAT! " Vegeta yelped as the 6 year old little girl bounced into the room.  
" Mommy, where're you going? You said that you were gonna play dress-up with me! " Bura  
asked curiously as Vegeta felt a lump in his throat.  
" I have to go find your Uncle Goku, however, your Toussan has volunteered to take my  
place while I'm gone. " Bulma smiled wickedly at Vegeta, " That is, unless he still wants to go  
find Uncle Goku himself. "  
Bura's eyes sparkled, " OH WOW! TOUSSAN NEVER LETS ME PLAY DRESS-UP WITH HIM! OH THANK  
YOU TOUSSAN WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN! " she squealed as Vegeta rushed over to Bulma & grabbed her  
car keys.  
" Uh,-on-second-thought-I-better-go-look-for-Kakorot-after-all-who-knows-what-he's-up-to  
-anyway! " Vegeta said quickly as he fumbled around with the keys.  
" Don't you wanna play with ME instead? " Bura's eyes watered as Vegeta felt himself  
going into a trance, then mentally slapped himself back to consiousness & rushed out the door,  
hopped into the van, and hit the gas pedal as hard as he could without braking it and sped off  
towards the supermarket as fast as possible.  
" TOUSSAN COME BACK! " Bura shouted, " Now who'll I play dress up with? " she groaned,  
then felt a tap on her shoulder.  
" Hey Bura, have you seen Dad? " Mirai asked as Bura turned around, an evil smile on her  
face.  
" Sure I have Mirai, just follow me. " Bura smirked as she led Mirai Trunks into her  
room.  
" Hey Bura, I don't see Toussan anywhere, are you sure he's in here? "  
" Sure I am Mirai, just sit here. "  
" Well, okay... "  
  
  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta shouted as he stomped into the supermarket, " Where is that baka! "  
he growled, then noticed a familiar figure standing in front of an empty eisle, " There he is. "  
Vegeta said as he flew over to Goku, who had a blank stare plastered on his face.  
" Kakorot? What are you looking at! " Vegeta exclaimed, then noticed the lifeless  
expression on Goku's face & shivered, " Uh, Kakorot? " he said, a slight ounce of nervousness  
in his voice. Vegeta looked upward at the sign above him, " Eisle 5; Candy, chocolate, sugar...  
heh-heh-heh, oh, I know what happened here. You ate all the blasted candy and now the supermarket  
people won't let you have anymore, right?...right? " Vegeta said, then grabbed a chocolate bar  
out of his pocket & waved it in front of Goku's face.  
"...--CANDY! " Goku shouted happily, snapping out of his trance, then, yanking the  
candy out of Vegeta's hand, devoured it.  
" Well, at least that's over. " Vegeta grumbled, " NOW WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!! "  
" Hmm? Oh, the supermarket people said that some kid got to the candy before me & ate  
all of it, and then some. " Goku shrugged it off.  
" What?! YOU MEAN THERE'S A BRAT OUT THERE THAT EATS FASTER THAN YOU!!! " Vegeta gasped.  
" Yup! " Goku smiled, " Now why did I come here again??? "  
" Oh forget it Kakorot! Just follow me, that onna of mine's worried about you. " Vegeta  
explained, " If it were up to me I'd just let you rot here. " he said as they neared the exit.  
" Then why didn't Bulma come get me instead? "  
" She said if I didn't that she'd make me play "dress-up" with Bura. " Vegeta said.  
" Oh, you mean your little B-chan. " Goku nodded.  
" Hee-hee, yeah, my little B-chan. " Vegeta smiled goofily for a moment, then shook the  
feeling off of him. He shook his fist at Goku, " CUT THAT OUT!!! "  
" Oh-kay! " Goku grinned as the two left the building.  
Vegeta poked his head inside the doorway, " Strange.. "  
" What? "  
" I thought I sensed a familiar ki just now, but, who?...oh blast it! Let's get out of  
here! "  
" Can I drive? "  
" NO YOU CAN'T DRIVE! NOW GET IN THE CAR! "  
" Ohhhhhh... "  
  
  
" Now, explain to me who you are again young man? " the manager said as he crossed his  
arms and sat back in his chair, Chibi Veggie sitting opposite him.  
" I told you, my name's Vegeta, but most of my friends call me Veggie, 'cept for Raditz,  
he calls me chowder-head. Anyways, I don't know why you're asking me in the first place, I'm   
the saiyajin no ouji, as in the ouji of Bejito-sei, as in my Daddy's the King and when he finds  
out that you're asking me stupid questions like this he's gonna shoot ki blasts through your  
body until you're all bloody and yucky and stuff and then he'll feed you to the monsters in the  
royal dungeon just you wait!!! " Chibi Veggie shook his fist at the man, who stared at him oddly  
for a couple seconds, then burst into laughter.  
" Ah HAHAHA, isn't that cute. You certainly have quite an imagination kid. " the manager  
laughed, " Royal dungeon, HA, that's rich! "  
Chibi Veggie crossed his arms, " And so is my Mommy & Daddy. "  
" No, seriously, where did you REALLY come from? " the manager asked Chibi Veggie, who  
had a large vein about to burst on his forehead.  
" Oooohh, BIG BANG ATTACK!!! " Chibi Veggie screamed, blasting the manager clear out of   
his seat and through the window, causing him to fall down several flights to the concrete ground  
below. Chibi Veggie grinned happily, then hopped out of the window & landed on the manager,  
who cried out in pain.  
" Heh-heh, BAKA! " Chibi Veggie chuckled, then sniffed the air, " Mmm, " he felt his  
stomach, which growled loudly, " Somethin smells good! *sniff*, and kinda like fish. " he said,  
then backed up and ran in the direction of the smell.  
Chibi Veggie stopped directly in front of the house the aroma was coming from & noticed  
a mailbox with a word written on it, " Son Goku and family. " he read outloud, " What the heck is  
a Goku? " he asked himself, then walked up to the front door & knocked on it.  
" Goku will you get that? " Chi-Chi asked as Goku looked up from the table, his mouth  
full of fish.  
" Buh Chi-Chi I eaffin! " Goku said in a muffled voice, then swallowed his food.  
" Do it or I will personally go down to the river & shoot every fish there. " Chi-Chi  
leered.  
" Yuh, yes Chi-Chi. " Goku said, then went over to the door & opened it.  
Goku grinned widely, " LITTLE KID! "  
Chibi Veggie stared up at Goku, confused, " Bardock? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:12 PM 3/13/01  
End of PART 1  
Will Chibi Veggie discover who Goku really is? How will he react to this?   
Will Raditz & the others find out what happened to their friend? And will Mirai Trunks  
get out of Bura's room alive? Find out in part 2!  
  
Hee-hee, my birthday's on Friday, happy 16 b-day to me!-Chuquita 


	2. PART 2

5:47 PM 3/14/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
  
Quote of the week: -From "Sherman's Lagoon"  
Small fish: GROSS! Look at all the fish guts!  
Sherman: Had a little feeding frenzy here, it's under control.  
Small fish: You could at least clean up after yourself.  
Sherman: I was getting to that--When the Frenzy's over and you've  
had your share...thank the Lord for tupperware.  
  
Chuey's Corner: N/A  
  
Summary: Chibi Veggie-chan's accidently sent himself into the  
future using one of the machines on Bejito-sei. Now Chibi Goku,  
Raditz, & Nappa have to find a way to bring him back before his  
parents find out. Will they be able to pull it off? How will Chibi  
Veggie deal with his future self, along with a baka version of his  
best buddy? And will Nappa's hair EVER grow back?  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Vegeta: 5  
Chibi Goku: 2  
Raditz: 14  
Nappa: Anyone's guess  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Chi-Chi, guess what! We have a guest for dinner! " Goku shouted as he walked back into  
the kitchen.  
" If it's one of those mooching friends of yours you can just-- "  
" Nope, it's a kid! " Goku grinned as he stepped aside to reveal Chibi Veggie.  
" A kid, hmm. " Chi-Chi smirked evilly as she looked the young boy up and down, " A nice,  
educatable kid. " she cackled.  
" Bardock! Who's that! " Chibi Veggie whispered to Goku.  
" Oh, that's Chi-Chi, she's been having trouble trying to teach Goten lately so she's  
on a "morph small children's minds to do my bidding" streak. "  
" Strange, I haven't seen her before. " Chibi Veggie said, " Goten...that doesn't sound  
very saiyajin-like at all. "  
" Well, actually it means "air" and--how did you know I was a saiyajin? " Goku stopped,  
confused.  
" Bardock, this is Bejito-sei, EVERYONE is saiyajin! " Chibi Veggie exclaimed.  
" No, this is Earth, and I'm Goku. " Goku said, correcting the small boy.  
" Earth? The planet Kakorot told me he wanted to conquer... " Chibi Veggie muttered to  
himself, " I was wondering why everything felt so much lighter around here. "  
" Oh little child, how about you sit down right here. " Chi-Chi snickered as Chibi Veggie  
plopped himself in one of the chairs, then noticed a calander across the side of the room.  
" 776! " he gasped, then looked at Goku, " Umm, I think your calander's wrong mister,  
It's only 737. "  
" No, it looks right to me. " Goku said, " I mean, it was 776 the last time I looked up  
at it. " he said, then glanced at Chibi Veggie, who had now turned a pale green.  
::Not only am I not on my own planet, but I'm not even in the right time period!:: he  
thought to himself, " This can't be good. "  
  
  
" This can't be good. " Raditz gulped as he paced back and forth down the hallway outside  
the supply room.  
" It certainly isn't. " Nappa said, " I think my perfect hair as a split end! " he said,  
then slightly touched the small mass of hair on his head, causing one of the hairs to float down  
to the ground.  
Raditz & Kakorot gulped as Nappa's face turned an angry shade of red.  
" MY...HAIR!!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs, " SOMEONE MUST PAY! " he  
yelled, then flew through the ceiling towards a nearby star and blasted it to pieces, " MUHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
Kakorot sweatdropped, " I hate it when he's like this. "  
" Veggie-chan! " a voice called from the hallway as Kakorot & Raditz ears perked up.  
" Oh no.. " Raditz gulped, " It's Queen Ruby! She'll kill us when she finds out what  
happened! "  
" Relax sibling, WE don't even know what happened. Even so, we just won't tell her. "  
Kakorot nodded.  
" Oh! Konichiwa Kakorot, Raditz. " Ruby smiled, " Have you seen my little Veggie-chan?  
I've been looking all over for him and it's getting dark out. "  
" Uh, uh, we wuh, were pah, playing hide and, and, uh-- "  
" SEEK! Hide and SEEK you baka! " Kakorot gritted through his teeth.  
" Yeah, hide & squeak, err, seek! " Raditz said nervously.  
Ruby narrowed her eyes at the two brothers, " I'm not so sure I believe you. I put out  
some cookies for Veggie-chan 2 HOURS ago and not a single one of them is missing! If that didn't  
bring him out of hiding I'd have to assume something was very wrong here. "  
" Nothing's wrong, really! " Raditz laughed nervously.  
" Okay, " Ruby smiled, " For your sake, you better hope you're right! " she narrowed her  
eyes, then continued down the hall calling out for her son.  
Raditz groaned, " I am so dead. "  
  
  
" And you see, I never got to really know my grandparents, so I just used the time  
machine to come back to meet you! " Mirai Trunks #2 another one's back with Bura, said,  
shaking his grandfather's hand.  
King Bejito looked the boy up and down suspiciously, " You have purple hair. "  
" Ya know, that's the exact same thing Dad said when he first met me. " Mirai Trunks said  
as Bejito got up, " I, get it from my mother, her hair's the same, color as mine, and I guess  
it was just more dominant than father's so..it's lavender. "  
" Purple. "  
" Same difference...so, Grandpa, umm, where's Grandma? " Trunks asked.  
" She is looking for my son, it seems his ki has disappeared and we cannot locate it for  
some reason. " Bejito said.  
" Oh, is that al--disappeared? " Trunks gulped, " Uhm, could you excuse me for a second?"  
" Hmm? Oh, sure. " Bejito said as Trunks got up & ran out of the room, " What an odd  
boy. Probably gets it from Ruby's side... "  
  
  
  
The Next Morning: @ The Son House...  
" There! You look GREAT! " Goku grinned widely as he stared down at Chibi Veggie, who was  
now wearing a small blue gi, " Comfy huh! "  
" Yeah! Hahaha. " Chibi Veggie laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror, " We don't  
have stuff like this back home! "  
" Say, where ARE you from anyway? " Goku asked.  
" Well, actually, it's far away from here. " Chibi Veggie said as he rubbed his tail.  
" How far? Far like the city? "  
" No, far like across the galaxy! " Chibi Veggie exclaimed.  
" Across the galaxy? " Goku murmered, then heard a knock at the door.  
" Dad! " Gohan called as he poked his head in the door, " Have you seen my backpack? I'm  
gonna be late for school and--who the heck is that? " he said, pointing to Chibi Veggie.  
" Oh, he's my new little buddy! " Goku grinned stupidly as Chibi Veggie looked up at  
Goku, then mirrored his expression.  
" He looks familiar... " Gohan trailed off, " But I don't know where from. "  
" We're goin fishin! " Goku interupted, " Veggie here says he's never fished before so  
I'm gonna teach him how. Right little guy! "  
" Hai! " Chibi Veggie nodded as Goku hopped out the window.  
" Oh, is that al--did you say "Veggie"?! " Gohan raised an eyebrow suspicously.  
" Yup. " Goku said, " We were gonna bring Goten with us but Chi-Chi wanted to send him to  
school today too. "  
" School? HOLY CRAP! GOTEN'S AT SCHOOL ALREADY? WHAT TIME IS IT!! " Gohan gasped.  
" Uh, one oh three oh ahm. " Goku said glancing at the digital clock on the desktop.  
" TEN-THIRTY A.M!! " he shouted, " OH NO! I'M THREE HOURS LATE! MAHHHHHM!!! " Gohan  
screamed as he ran out of the room, " MOM!! "  
Chi-Chi started the car as it nearly flew out of the garage, " GOHAN! GET IN! NOW! " she  
shouted anxiously.  
" COMING! " Gohan yelled back as he hopped in the car.  
" Chi-Chi, where're you going? " Goku asked.  
" To take Gohan to school that's where! " Chi-Chi snapped back at him.  
" But who'll cook the fish for me & Veggie when we get back? " Goku whined.  
" I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! " Chi-Chi roared, then slammed her foot down on the gas  
pedal & sped off down the road.  
" FASTER MOM! FASTER!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY TEST! " Gohan cried, then gasped as  
Chi-Chi ran a red-light.  
" AHAHAHAHAHA! " she laughed maniacally as Gohan gulped & sat back in his seat, then  
noticed a purple blob in the middle of the road.  
" AHH! HIYAH DRAGON! GET OUT OF THE WAY! " Gohan stuck his head out of the window to see  
his old friend eating some smashed fruit on the street, " MOM! YOU'RE GONNA HIT HIYAH!! "  
" Yes, that would be a shame, wouldn't it. " Chi-Chi snickered evily as Gohan   
sweatdropped, " MOVE IT OR LOSE IT YOU! " she laughed as Hiyah looked up and yelped, then flew  
to the other side of the road, missing Chi-Chi by mere seconds.  
" Mom..you almost killed Hiyah Dragon! " Gohan said in shock.  
" SHUT UP GOHAN! WE HAVE TO GET _YOU_ TO SCHOOL! " Chi-Chi said psychopathically as the  
car disappeared into the distance. Goku & Chibi Veggie watching the scene from the house in  
confusion.  
Chibi Veggie gulped.  
" Uh, don't worry about her, I was sparing with her several years back and one day I  
kinda hit her to hard and she's been this way since. "  
Chibi Veggie laughed nervously, " Uh-huh. "  
  
  
" Baka wall I outta @*%$&@^. " Vegeta grumbled to himself as he continued to whitewash  
the Capsule Corp wall that Goku had painted the other day, " ONNA! THIS IS KAKOROT'S JOB! WHY  
AM I DOING IT! "  
" BeCAUSE Goku's busy right now. " Bulma yelled up at the ouji, who groaned.  
" Busy?! WHAT COULD KAKOROT POSSIBLY BE DOING THAT WOULD REQUIRE HIM TO BE BUSY! He  
doesn't have a blasted job! Both of his brats are in school! There IS NO threat to the planet!  
I don't see why you can't drag him over here to do this instead of me! I have training to do. "  
Vegeta moaned, " I MUST become more powerful than that bakayaro! "  
" WHY! " Bulma asked, " There's no reason to! Honestly you're so jealous of Goku that's  
it's unbelievable. If he had 7 apples, you'd want 8! I don't understand you! Goku's never done  
anything to hurt you in any way. "  
" Just wait Onna, he's BOUND to do something to me! Just when I least expect it he's  
going to come up from behind me and shout "Howya doin little buddy, wanna go fishin?", or,  
"Hey Vegeta, let's go spar, I promise I won't break your arm THIS time", or-- "  
" HEY VEGETA! LOOK WHAT I GOT! " Goku's voice shouted happily as Vegeta narrowed his eyes  
at Bulma, who stood there in disbelief.  
" I told you. " Vegeta grumbled.  
Bulma turned around to see Goku carrying a humongous fish over his head, along with a  
small figure next to him holding an even larger one which hung overtop of him.  
" Hi Goku, hi Goten! " Bulma smiled, " What're you doing here? "  
" We caught some fish and we were wondering if you could get your Mom to cook them for  
us. " Goku explained.  
" Well, I could cook them for you if you'd like. " Bulma suggested.  
" *COUGH*yeah right*COUGH*. " Vegeta hacked.  
Bulma glared up at him, then turned back to Goku, " Ignore him, he's just in one of his  
moods. "  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as Bulma led them into the house. Goku popped  
his head out of the doorway, " Hey Vegeta, you want any fish? " he shouted as Chibi Veggie got  
a confused look on his face.  
" No Kakorot, I refuse to put anything in my mouth that has touched your low class   
hands. " Vegeta snarled.  
" Ohhhh, you're no fun. " Goku pouted, then shrugged, " Oh well! Come on kid! " he  
grinned at Chibi Veggie who followed Goku into the living room.  
" Mister Goku? " Chibi Veggie asked, still holding the large fish over his head, " Why  
did that man call you Kakorot? "  
" Oh, that's my saiyajin name. He's the only one who still calls me that. All my other  
friends call me Goku. " Goku said as he dropped his fish on the kitchen table.  
" Wow.. " Chibi Veggie said to himself, " I wish Kakorot was here right now to see how  
COOL he becomes. "  
" Well, aren't we hungry! " Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into the kitchen.  
" Hi Mrs. Briefs! Can you cook these up for us? I don't think Chi-Chi'll be home soon &  
me & the little guy are getting kinda hungry. " Goku explained.  
" Oh! Hello Goten! " Mrs. Briefs said, bending down to Chibi Veggie, who dropped his fish  
in her arms, causing Mrs. Briefs to fall to the floor from the emense weight of the fish. Goku  
sweatdropped, then picked up the fish & layed it next to the other one, " My, Goten what happened  
to your hair?! "  
" Uh, Mrs. Briefs, that's not Goten. He's at school. This little guy's a friend of mine  
of the supermarket. His name's Veggie! "  
" OH! Hello there Veggie! " Mrs Briefs smiled, " He looks an aweful lot like Vegeta. "  
Chibi Veggie raised an eyebrow, " Well, if I didn't look like myself then who would I  
be? " he said, bewildered.  
Mrs. Briefs & Goku stared at him oddly, " Well how about I get you two some a couple  
towels to dry off hmm? " Mrs. Briefs said, breaking the silence.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said, then plopped on the couch as Chibi Veggie climbed onto a chair &  
yawned.   
" Say Goku, have you seen my--EEK! " Bulma gasped as she stared at the small boy sitting  
on her sofa, " Oh my God... " she muttered as she walked over to him, " Goku...is this a friend  
of yours? " Bulma asked in a small voice.  
" Yup! He's my buddy from the supermarket. Remember when I told you about someone eating  
all everything in the candy eisle, well, here he is! " Goku said, pointing to Chibi Veggie.  
" That hair looks very familiar... " she said, slightly nervous and curious at the same  
time, " Almost like Vegeta's, except up front here. " Bulma said, pointing to the three strips of  
black hair falling over his forehead. Bulma looked the boy over, then noticed something that put  
a lump in her throat.  
" Goku! GOKU COME HERE! " she shouted as Goku slid off the couch & went over to Bulma,  
" Goku, he has a TAIL! " she screamed frantically.  
" So? I used to have one too. " Goku said, confused.  
" NO! I mean he's a saiyajin Goku! " Bulma yelped, " Oh Kami where's Vegeta, he needs to  
see this. VEGETA! " she screamed, running to the front door, " VEGETA! "  
" WHAT! " Chibi Veggie shouted back from the sofa as Bulma felt her face turn a pale  
green. She backed up, then rushed out the door & slammed it.  
Goku stood there & listened to the muffled speech occuring outside, Chibi Veggie looked  
up at his tall friend, confused.  
" So! " Mrs. Briefs said, re-entering the room holding two large towels, " Who wants some  
cocoa? "  
  
  
" YOU MEAN HE'S WHERE!? " Raditz said, shocked as he & the others finished listening to  
Mirai's story.  
" Somewhere in the future, he must've activated my time machine somehow. " Mirai sighed,  
" But the only way to get Dad back is to go after him and I can't do that unless I have the time  
machine, and he took it! "  
" Well if you had the time machine, he still be here wouldn't he. " Kakorot said with a  
smug look on his face.  
" So, he's in the future? " Nappa said, confused.  
" Yeah, the only good thing is I know when & where, because I set the time controls when  
I got here. Unfortunately by doing this he's changed this time-line and the other one now too. "  
Mirai groaned.  
" Hmm. " Kakorot smirked, " Don't worry, with my superior brain I should be able to  
easily manufacture a similar vehicle for us to retrieve Veggie with. "  
Raditz looked down at his younger brother, " Huh? "  
" I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER TIME MACHINE DUMMY! " Kakorot shouted, " After all, I AM a  
genius prodigy! "  
" Feh! YOU have to create a machine to see the future, all _I_ have to do is use my  
psychic abilities. "  
Mirai stared at him, " You're psychic? "  
" Don't believe a word he says, it's all made up! " Kakorot said as Mirai looked at him.  
" You know Goku, you don't act a thing like you do now. " Mirai said, depressed.  
" Of course he doesn't, he hasn't gotten amnesia yet! " Raditz grinned, then whispered  
to Nappa, " And if you ask me he deserves it. "  
" AMNESIA! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! " Kakorot gasped.  
" Actually, my mother did tell me this story about you falling down a gouge and cracking  
your head open; you lost all your memories of his planet and became a completely different  
person. " Mirai explained.  
" Ah-HA! " Raditz pointed at Kakorot, " I told you I can see into the future! But YOU  
didn't believe me! "  
" I'll believe it when I see it. " Kakorot said, crossing his arms.  
" Heh! All my visions came true after all! " Raditz snickered.  
" Maybe you should make up your own psychic hotline. " Nappa added.  
" ...NAH! " Raditz said, then smirked, " Man, I KNEW I inherited that ability from Dad. "  
" I don't believe our father can see into the future either. " Kakorot said, going into  
the supply room & coming out with various pieces of machinery.  
" Wow, everything I saw comes true huh...then, that means, I REALLY DO GET KILLED BY A  
GREEN POINTY-EARRED ALIEN!!! " Raditz gulped.  
" Oh, you mean Piccolo. " Mirai said.  
" It's not nice to know one's future like that... " Kakorot said as he began to build,  
" Although I would enjoy to travel to the day when I TAKE OVER that miserable little planet Earth  
and rule over its people. "  
" Can I rule it with you? " Raditz asked.  
" No, you get killed by the "green pointy-earred alien", remember? " Kakorot smirked.  
" OHH! " Raditz said, a slight look of panic on his face.  
" Heh, almost finished. " Kakorot said, then screwed in another bolt & backed up.  
" You're KIDDING! " Mirai gasped, " IT TOOK MY MOTHER YEARS TO BUILD THAT TIME MACHINE! "  
" Apparently she wasn't very bright. " Kakorot said as he rubbed some dirt off the  
machine. Mirai narrowed his eyes at Kakorot.  
" If you weren't my sensei Gohan-san's father I would-- "  
" --destory me? " Kakorot said muldone voice.  
" What is that? " Ruby said as she stared at the time machine, causing everyone to look  
to her.  
" GRAMA! " Mirai shouted, then hugged Ruby, who pushed him away.  
" WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING GRAMA!! " she shouted, her ki rising as her hair began to  
turn blonde, then turned back to it's orignal black color, " Oh, you're that mental case Bejito  
was telling me about, sure, hello there "grandson", " she smirked in a Vegeta-like manner and  
shook Mirai's hand, then winked at the others who began to snicker at him, " So, how's it like in  
the "future". "  
" I'm serious! I really AM you're grandson. " Mirai shouted, " My name's Trunks Briefs! "  
" You're named after underwear? " Ruby said suspicously.  
" Well, yeah. Mom named me. " Mirai said.  
" Oh, of course, is this the same "Mom" who created your "time-machine"? "  
" Hai! Yes it is! " Mirai said excitedly as Ruby turned to her right & whistled.  
" GUARDS! " she shouted as Nappa & Raditz grabbed a hold of her.  
" No Mrs. B! DON'T DO THAT! " Raditz pleaded.  
" You're right. " Ruby said, " I should take care of him myself. Those guards aren't  
even half as powerful as I am! " she said, cracking her knuckles.  
" Umm, Queen Ruby? " Nappa said.  
" What Nappa? I'm busy here. "  
" You can't kill him, he really IS from the future. And we need him to help us get   
there. " Nappa explained.  
" You're kidding? " she said to Nappa.  
" No, sorry. " Mirai sighed.  
" So, he really IS my Grandson? " Ruby said, surprised.  
" Yeah, I guess so. " Nappa said.  
Ruby stared at Mirai Trunks, " But PURPLE hair? "  
" It's LAVENDER! " Mirai gritted his teeth.  
" Uh-huh. So, that's the infamous "time-machine", huh? " she said, walking over to the  
large vehicle Kakorot had just erected.  
" No, mine's been stolen. That's why I needed Go--err, Kakorot to make another one. "  
Mirai explained.  
" Stolen? Who would want to steal a time machine? "  
" Well, he didn't exactly "steal" it, it was more like, an accident. " Mirai said as  
Ruby's eyes widened.  
" Accident...OH NO! HE COULDN'T!! " she gulped.  
Raditz rolled his eyes, " He could. He did. "  
" YOU!!! " Ruby screamed at Mirai as she flung him against the wall, " YOU LET THIS  
HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAN! DIDN'T YOU! "  
" Well, I, I'm sure Toussan is okay. I've trained with him before he can take care of  
himself very well. " Mirai stuttered as Ruby's ki rose higher..  
" TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF?! I don't know which Vegeta you're talking about, but MY son can't  
even use the potty without supervision so how could he POSSIBLY be capable of surviving on his  
own in a strange place all alone! "  
" It's his fault for going into the supply room in the first place. " Raditz nodded.  
" The supply room?! He KNOWS he's not allowed in there! " Ruby shouted.  
Kakorot looked up at Ruby, " Just because he's your son doesn't make him smart ma'am. "  
  
  
" Haha! Yummy! " Chibi Veggie laughed as he sipped more hot chocolate out of his mug  
while he sat back on the sofa.  
" I want 11ths! " Goku shouted happily as he raised his empty mug.  
" Well aren't we healthy! " Mrs. Briefs said, feeling Goku's arm muscles, then took the  
mug an went back into the kitchen.  
Goku looked across the room at the small freckled boy, " Are you gonna finish that? "  
Chibi Veggie nodded, then tossed his head back & slurped up more cocoa, causing some of  
it to drip out & onto the sofa. Chibi Veggie noticed the stain, looked around, then covered it  
with his blanket, " No one will ever know! " he smiled.  
" Know what? " Goku asked.  
" Nothin. " Chibi Veggie smirked, then yawned & sat his cocoa down on the floor.  
" Boys, I'm back with the coco--oh? " Mrs. Briefs said as she watched Goku chug the rest  
of Chibi Veggie's cocoa while he began to snore.  
" HEY! More CHOCOLATE! " Goku grinned, then zipped over to Mrs. Briefs & drank the cup  
of cocoa she was holding as well.  
" Well, it's nice to know you have a healthy appitite. " Mrs. Briefs sweatdropped as  
Goku belched loudly, " Eew. "  
  
  
" WHAT'S THAT SMELL! " Vegeta gagged as he opened the backdoor to the kitchen and noticed  
two large, rotting fish sitting on the kitchen table, " Must be Kakorot's doing! Didn't he leave  
yet! " Vegeta grumbled, then opened the door to the living room, only to come face to face with  
the one person who unknowningly made him feel like squat.  
" HI VEGETA! " Goku grinned as Vegeta looked up at him in distain.  
" Move out of my way Kakorot. I don't have time for your foolish baka games! " Vegeta  
hissed.  
" Aww, come on little buddy! Don't be such a party pooper...HEY! I know what'll cheer  
you up!" Goku snapped his fingers together.  
" What would cheer me up, Kakorot, is if you were to somehow disappear off the face of  
the Earth. "  
" Naw! I was talkin 'bout COCOA! " Goku grinned as he held up a full mug to Vegeta's  
face.  
" Get that baka-germ infested thing away from me! " Vegeta turned the other way, then  
grabbed another mug of cocoa off of the counter & took a swig of it.  
" Gosh Vegeta, if you wanted the rest of mine all you had to do was say so. " Goku said  
as Vegeta's eyes popped out of their sockets. The saiyajin no ouji spit out the cocoa that was  
left in his mouth.  
" BLAH! YECK! I HAVE KAKOROT GERMS IN MY MOUTH! " he screamed in a panic, " EEW EEW EEW!"  
Vegeta shrieked in a high-pitched voice as he ran about, then rushed into the bathroom & downed  
a whole container of mouthwash. Vegeta returned to the room in a calm state, then walked up to  
Goku & narrowed his eyes at him.  
" YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT KAKOROT! " he screamed.  
" Whoa, your breath's green! " Goku noted as Vegeta momentarily forgot what he was saying  
. Goku sniffed the air, " Minty fresh too! "  
" GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Vegeta! You'll wake up the kid! " Goku whined.  
" Kid? What kid? " Vegeta asked.  
" My buddy from the supermarket over there. " Goku pointed to the sofa as Vegeta walked  
over to the small lump covered in a blanket, then yanked the blanket off of the boy & gasped.  
Vegeta stared at the boy and examined him, an eerie feeling in his gut as he noticed a  
long chubby tail attached to the child. He nervously felt the boy's hair, then his own and gulped  
, something seemed all to familiar to him.  
" Oh Kami help me.... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:18 PM 3/19/01  
End of PART 1  
How will Vegeta react to his younger counterpart from the past? Will Kakorot's time-machine  
actually work? Will anyone notice the stain on the sofa? Find out in Part 3!  
  
-Chuquita 


	3. PART 3

9:26 PM 3/19/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
  
Quote of the week: "You two are a perfect team, a vegetable & a carrot"-Brain from Pinky &  
the Brain  
  
Chuey's Corner: I don't own anything except Ruby, the "Masked Avenger" idea, and  
Chibi Veggie's teddy bear.  
  
Summary: Chibi Veggie-chan's accidently sent himself into the  
future using one of the machines on Bejito-sei. Now Chibi Goku,  
Raditz, & Nappa have to find a way to bring him back before his  
parents find out. Will they be able to pull it off? How will Chibi  
Veggie deal with his future self, along with a baka version of his  
best buddy? And will Nappa's hair EVER grow back?  
  
Ages:  
Chibi Vegeta: 5  
Chibi Goku: 2  
Raditz: 14  
Nappa: Anyone's guess  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Uhh..who, who is this? " Vegeta gawked at the small boy sleeping on his sofa.  
" A chibi? " Goku asked.  
" OF COURSE IT'S A CHIBI! I CAN SEE THAT! " Vegeta shouted, " BUT _WHO_ IS HE! AND WHAT'S  
HE DOING ON MY COUCH! "  
" Umm, sleeping? "  
" Kakorot I should slug you! " Vegeta raised his fist to Goku's face as Chibi Veggie  
opened his eyes, then stretched out & yawned.  
" Why? Whad I do?! " Goku asked.  
" FOR ONE THING EVERY TIME I BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU YOU INSTANTLY ACHIEVE A HIGHER  
KI AND MAKE A MONKEY OUT OF ME!!! "  
" But Vegeta, we ARE monkeys. Well, during the full moon anyway. " Goku corrected him.  
" SEE! YOU'RE DOING IT TO ME AGAIN! " he shouted as Chibi Veggie wandered out the front  
door and noticed a large circular room on the front lawn.  
" Oooh, shiny! " he grinned, then skipped up the steps of the machine, opened the door, &  
closed it behind him.  
" AND ANOTHER THING! HOW COME EVERYTIME THERE'S TROUBLE ALL THOSE BAKAS ALWAYS SHOUT;  
"Oh no! An evil monster, don't worry, Goku will save us, he's our hero"; WHY IS IT NO ONE WANTS  
ME TO HELP SAVE THEM!! EVERYTIME YOU AND YOUR BAKA BUDDIES DEFEAT SOMEONE EVERYONE ALWAYS CROWDS  
AROUND _YOU_ AND SAYS HOW _WONDERFUL_ AND _HEROIC_ YOU ARE WHILE I SIT IN THE CORNER LIKE A FOOL!  
" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" Well, maybe if you were nicer to everyone and treated them better and care about them  
maybe they would care about you too. " Goku said as Vegeta got a hurt look on his face, then  
wiped it off and continued to scowl.  
" HEH! I am no weakling like YOU Kakorot. I am a warrior! " Vegeta smirked, pleased with  
himself.  
" Yeah, " Goku nodded as he left the room, " But there's one thing that you'll never  
surpass me in. "  
" Height? "  
" Nope, the amount of people who love you. " he grinned as Vegeta's face fell, " Oh look!  
A penny! " Goku shouted as he bent underneath the table & picked up the coin, then bent back up  
and smacked his head against the underside of the table, " Oww! "  
" I hate it when Kakorot gives those baka touchy-feely speeches! I think I feel sick! "  
Vegeta groaned, disqusted as he grabbed a hold of his stomach, then noticed the sofa was now  
empty.  
" Kakorot! Where's the kid!? "  
" Got it! " Goku smiled at the penny in his hand, then lifted his head up, only to smack  
it on the bottom of the table again, " Oww! What kid? "  
" THE ONE THAT WAS SLEEPING ON THE BLASTED COUCH! YOU KNOW! The one who looked just like  
me! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Kid...I didn't see any kid? "  
" But you were playing with him only 20 minutes ago! How can you so easily forget about  
him?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Forget about who? "  
" Oh forget it Kakorot, I'm going out to the gravity room to train if you need me, which  
you probably won't. "  
" Vegeta? " Goku asked.  
" What? "  
" I forgot what you told me to remember to forget. "  
" JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!! "  
Goku grinned, " Oh-key do-key! "  
  
  
" Ooooh. " Chibi Veggie said as he looked about the gravity room and noticed a small  
control panel against a wall, " Look at all the numbers. " he said outloud, then pressed a button  
that changed the digits to -200 & turned several knobs.  
" Gravity simulation activated. " a robotic voice announced as Chibi Veggie looked around  
for the source of the noise, then felt himself being lifted up into the air.  
" I'M FLYING! " Chibi Veggie grinned, then began to run as fast as he could, then  
noticed he wasn't moving, stopped, " Wuh-oh. "  
" Feh! Baka, I'll show him. " Vegeta's voice snarled from outside the gravity room.  
" Someone's coming! " Chibi Veggie gulped, then paddled through the room down to the  
control panel and hit a large red button.  
" Program de-activated. " the voice said as Chibi Veggie sighed, then felt the gravity  
pulling him back down, causing him to smash into the floor.  
" Ohhhh... " Chibi Veggie groaned, then dashed into a small cabinet underneath the  
control room just as Vegeta entered the room.  
" Negative 200?! " Vegeta gawked at the control panel's digits, " Now what the..OF COURSE  
! " he smacked himself on his forehead, " Kakorot's been in here. " Vegeta grumbled, " That baka  
better not have broken anything. " he said, then set it back to 400.  
" I gotta get outta here. " Chibi Veggie whispered to himself, then reached for the  
cabinet knob.  
" Simiulation activated. 400 times planet's normal gravity. " the machine said as Chibi  
Veggie began to get up, then felt himself being pulled drastically downward against the floor.  
" EEEEP! "  
Vegeta looked around the room, then rubbed his left ear, " I must be hearing things   
again. " he said, then shrugged & started excercising.  
" OHhhhhhhh... " Chibi Veggie cried from inside the cabinet as his eyes glazed over while  
he tried despreately to left himself off of the floor, " TOUSSAN!!! " he wailed.  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at the cabinet, " Trunks? B-chan? " he said as  
he bent down to the cabinet, then, hearing no response, went back to what he was doing, " I have  
to be losing my mind. "  
  
  
" Hmm, it worked better than I previously imagined it would. " Kakorot said, proud of  
himself as he hopped out of the newly constructed time machine onto a large patch of grass in  
front of a circular-shaped building.  
" So, this is the future... " Raditz said as he looked around, " Feels light. "  
" That's because we're on Earth dummy. " Kakorot mumbled.  
" But I thought we were going to Earth. " Nappa said, confused.  
" WE ARE ON EARTH!! "  
" But you said.. "  
" Just shut up, ok? " Kakorot put his hand on his forehead, " Note to self, refrain  
from informing Nappa about any future planetery conquests. " he said into a small tape recorder,  
" Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my future self and find out exactly HOW easy it was  
to conquer this chunk of rock. " Kakorot smirked, then waddled off.  
" Where're YOU going? " Raditz asked Mirai, who headed towards the house in front of him.  
" Oh, I have to go check on Mom & the others. Maybe I can find out if my time machine's  
still in good shape. " he answered, then knocked on the door, which quickly opened.  
" HIII!! " Bura shouted happily, then gaped, " Trunks? How did you get out here? " she  
asked, confused.  
" Umm, I used the front door? "  
" No, I mean how can you be here when I was just playing with you back there? " Bura said  
as Trunks looked behind her to see himself sitting on the couch in the living room waving at him.  
" Oh shoot. " he smacked his hands onto his face.  
" You've been doing an awful lot of time travel lately, haven't you? " Bura crossed her  
arms.  
" Why? " Mirai asked.  
" Because he's the 5th "you" I've met up with today. " Bura said as Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Uhh, speaking of time-travelers, have you seen a short little kid this tall-- " Mirai  
put his hand down to about 2 feet off the ground, " --with freckles, a tail, and hair just like  
Toussan's? "  
" No, why? " Bura said as a large grinning figure behind her popped his head out of the  
doorway.  
" I DID! " Goku grinned, " I was playing with him & we went fishing & had cocoa & sat  
around on Bulma's furniture and-- "  
" Thanks Goku! Where is he? " Mirai said eagerly.  
" Err, I have no idea. " Goku said as Mirai & Bura fell down animé style.  
" Great, just great! " Mirai groaned.  
  
  
" Whadda you suppose they're talkin about back there. " Nappa asked Raditz as they   
watched from across the lawn as Goku & an aggrivated Mirai continued their conversation.  
" Hey, I'm a psychic, not a mind-reader. " Raditz hissed.  
Nappa shrugged, " Same thing. "  
" Excuse me, are you looking for someone. " a voice said from behind them as Raditz  
turned around.  
" Yeah, actually. We're looking for a little kid called--EEEEEK!! IT'S HIM!!! " Raditz  
screamed as he rushed behind Nappa, shivering.  
" What? Haven't you seen a Namekian before? " Piccolo asked as he glared at Raditz, who  
shrieked Kaasan as loud as he could.  
" NAPPA! IT'S THE BIG GREEN GUY WITH THE ANTENNE AND THE BIG EARS AND THE TURBAN I TOLD  
YOU ABOUT!! HE'S COME TO KILL ME AND KAKOROT!!! HIDE ME!!! "  
Nappa looked down at Piccolo, " Excuse my friend, he has had a long day and happens to  
be victim to several kinds of paranoia. He's under the impression that you're going to kill him  
because of a vision he had. "  
Piccolo looked at Raditz, " I did. About 13 years ago. "  
Raditz turned a pale green, then fainted.  
" That can't be good. " Nappa poked his friend, " HEY PURPLE! " he yelled at Mirai, " I  
THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH RADITZ! "  
" My name is TRUNKS! And it is NOT purple, it's LAVENDER! " he hissed.  
" Raditz? " Goku said, hopping outside & running over to his unconsious brother, " I  
thought he was destroyed. "  
" Duh, Dad? " Raditz rubbed his eyes as he sat up, then shook his head, " You're not   
dad! "  
" Nope! I'm Son Goku--err, "Kakorot"! " Goku grinned as he held out his hand & helped  
Raditz up.  
" You're kidding, right? " Raditz said nervously, " I mean you told me you were gonna  
take over this planet. "  
" I did? "  
" Yeah! Where's the palace? Where's the courtroom? Where's your crown and cape? Where's  
all the loyal servants you've been boasting to me about?! " Raditz exclaimed.  
" ...I have no idea what you're talking about. " Goku said.  
Raditz thought for a moment, then smacked himself on the face, " OF COURSE! I forget my  
own predictions so quickly! I should write stuff down. You have "amnesia", right? "  
Goku raised an eyebrow, " Huh? "  
" You know, amnesia! When you forget everything that's ever happened to you! "  
" Who are you? "  
" I'm a better psychic than I thought. " Raditz said, amazed.  
" Goku, I can explain. " Mirai said, " I used the time machine to go to the past to meet  
my grandparents, on Dad's side. While I was there, toussan accidently used my time machine to   
send himself to the future, err, present, err, here. Anyway, the you of the past quickly built  
another one to take us back so Raditz & Nappa & you could help find him. "  
" He never ceases to amaze me. " Piccolo mumbled to Goku, who nodded stupidly.  
" GAH! KAKOROT! RUN! HE'S GONNA SHOOT YOU WITH HIS LASER ATTACK THINGY! " Radtiz yelled,  
then pushed Goku to the side.  
" Now why would Piccolo ever to something like that? He's our buddy! " Goku grinned as  
Piccolo stood silently, then let out a snort.  
" That's strange, I don't sense a familiar ki anywhere. " Kakorot said as he waddled  
back towards the group while pressing various buttons on his scouter, which he held in his hand.  
" Ahhh..LITTLE KID! " Goku squealed happily, then grabbed Kakorot & held him up.  
" He looks just like Goten! " Bura smiled, " Only littler. "  
" PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZED OUF! " Kakorot yelled as he tried to pull himself out of  
Goku's grasp, " DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? "  
Goku thought for a moment.....  
" Umm, no? "  
" OF COURSE YOU DON'T! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU YET! " Kakorot growled, then smirked, " I am  
Kakorot, the future ruler of this miserable planet you call Earth! "  
" Whoa, YOU'RE Kakorot? How ironic. That's what Vegeta calls me too. " Goku grinned.  
" Ka, you're name, is, Kakorot?! " Kakorot said, shocked.  
" Yup! That's my saiyajin name. But everyone around here calls me Son Goku! "  
Kakorot's face turned stark white as he looked around and noticed the "I toldja so" look  
on his brother's face, " YOU CAN'T BE!! " Kakorot lept to the ground and turned on his scouter.  
" What's his problem? " Goku asked.  
" He doesn't believe you're him. Or he's you, or vice-versa. " Raditz shrugged.  
" OH! Is THAT what's wrong. " Goku said.  
" This can't be! It's impossible! That barberic ouf cannot be my future self! I am of  
such a high intelligance level that to have my genius reduced to that of a slobbering baka, I  
would either have to become the victim to a high amount of stress, or I would have to, in   
layman's terms, hit my head really really hard! " Kakorot said as he scribbled various numbers  
down on a piece of paper.  
" Actually, I did. "  
" Did what? "  
" Hit my head. I fell down a 600ft deep canyon, landed on my head & it to split wide   
open. After that I couldn't remember a thing. I was dumb as doorknob! But look at me now! " Goku  
grinned widely as Kakorot stared at him for a second, then broke into hysterics.  
" THIS CANNOT BE!! HOW CAN THIS BE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I know I may be forgetful  
sometimes BUT HOW CAN I FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT MYSELF! AND HOW COULD I CRACK MY HEAD! I AM A   
SAYIAJIN! MY HEAD IS SUPPOSED TO WITHSTAND LARGE KI BLASTS! HOW COULD IT BE BROKEN BY MERE  
CAVERN! "  
" WILL YOU SHUT UP! " Vegeta screamed as he threw open the door to the gravity chamber.  
" Oh...my...God... " Raditz breathed as Vegeta noticed the familiar trio.  
" Now how the..oh, yes, Mirai, of course! " Vegeta said to himself, then smirked evilly  
at Raditz & Nappa, walking up to them.  
" Hey, he looks just like King Bejito. " Nappa pointed out as Raditz belted him in the  
gut.  
" YOU IDIOT! Take a closer look! It's Vegeta! " Raditz growled as Nappa's eyes widened.  
" Wow...he's a lot shorter than I thought he would become. " Nappa said to Raditz, who  
gulped as he stared at the evil expression on Vegeta's face, " Hi there Vegeta! " he smiled,  
" Ohh, Raditz, he doesn't look very evil to me. " Nappa said, then held out his hand, " Put 'er  
there little buddy! " he said as Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand, then tossed him over his shoulder  
and onto the ground.  
" See... " Nappa said weakly, " Same 'ol Veggie. "  
" This is impossible! " Kakorot wailed as he went back to his calculations. Vegeta walked  
up to him and half-grinned.  
" Well well well, look who it is. " Vegeta cackled from behind Kakorot, who turned his  
head & stared at Vegeta curiously.  
" Who are you! Leave me to my work, I'm busy! " Kakorot said, then went back to what he  
was doing.  
" If it isn't the only person back on Bejito-sei shorter than I. " Vegeta snickered,  
" How's my favorite little sidekick? "  
" Eh...WAH! " Kakorot lept to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, " YOU! You leave  
me alone! I have plans to create and things to destroy! "  
Kakorot felt himself being lifted off the ground & looked up to see Vegeta holding him  
by the tail, " PUT ME DOWN! "  
" Ok, " Vegeta said, then slammed Kakorot into the ground & grabbed his papers & glanced  
at them.  
" NO! GIVE THOSE BACK! " Kakorot shouted.  
Vegeta got an impish smile on his face, " Make me! " he blew a raspberry at Kakorot, then  
laughed.  
Kakorot grumbled, " I never liked him. "  
" Hi mister who looks just like Goten! " Bura grinned, then grabbed Kakorot from behind  
& hugged him.  
" LET GO OF ME! " Kakorot yelled.  
" Oh, Kakorot, I'd like to introduce you to my little B-chan! " Vegeta said, then walked  
up to Bura & rubbed her hair, " I helped spawn her! " he grinned.  
Kakorot's face grew pale, " You, you mean, this is YOUR daughter?! " Kakorot gulped.  
" Hai! " Vegeta said proudly, " Isn't she PERFECT! "  
" Perfectly annoying if you ask me. " Kakorot said as he tried to get out of Bura's grip.  
" Are you insulting my little B-chan! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakorot, who turned  
a green color, " Because if you are I will see to it that you do not live to see tomorow. " he  
said, then went SSJ2, causing Kakorot to scream in fear at the top of his lungs.  
" YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAJIN!!!! " Kakorot yelped.  
" That's right. _I'M_ the legendary super saiyajin. " Vegeta lied.  
" No you're not! Queen Ruby's the legendar--MMPH! " Nappa cried as Raditz smacked his  
hand overtop of Nappa's mouth.  
" SHH! " Raditz whispered loudly.  
" Yu, you're the le, legendary-- " Kakorot stuttered, frightened.  
" Yes. " Vegeta chuckled, " Stand back B-chan. " he said, picking up Bura & setting her  
down on the porch, " Now I'm going to teach you a little lesson for all those times you wouldn't  
play me because of those baka plans of yours. " he said, cracking his knuckles.  
" WAHHHHHHH!!! " Kakorot screamed at the top of his lungs, then heard a loud clanging  
noise and turned to see a small figure standing ontop of the gravity chamber.  
" Fear not good citizens! You're savor has arrived! " a figure shouted as the wind blew  
his cape from side to side.  
" Oh no! " Kakorot wailed, " It CAN'T be! Please let it not be.. "  
" --THE MASKED AVENGER!!! " the figure grinned as he backed up and leaped off of the  
gravity room, " A-WAY! " he shouted, then fell smack-down onto the lawn below, " I think I'm  
going to have to learn how to fly. " he rubbed his head; an embarassed look on Vegeta's face as  
the group stared at the small boy wearing a black mask & a red cape.  
" Is this really the time for this? " Raditz groaned.  
" YES IT IS! " the "masked-avenger" said loudly, then walked over to Kakorot, " Do not  
worry citizen, I'm here now! "  
Kakorot sighed, " That's what I'm afraid of. "  
" BACK FOUL VILL-E-ANN! FOR I AM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! Not to mention my sidekick. "  
Nappa turned to an aggrivated Raditz, " At least we found him. "  
" At this point I wish we hadn't. " Raditz mumbled.  
" Hey Nappa wanna help me save the day? " the "masked avenger" asked as he looked up at  
the tall, balding man.  
" Ok Veggie, I mean, Masked Avenger. " Nappa smiled, then felt a tug on his collar.  
" YOU IDIOT! " Raditz growled, " I thought we promised not to give into him anymore. "  
" But it will help us get him back home. " Nappa said as Raditz eyes widened.  
" Ya know Nappa, every once in a while, you say something smart. " Raditz said, shocked,  
then bent down to Chibi Veggie's height, " Hey kid, listen. If we help you "save" my brother over  
there, will you promise to come back home with us so your parents don't send us in front of the  
firing squad? "  
Chibi Veggie thought for a moment, " ...maybe. "  
" Maybe's good enough for me. " Raditz smirked.  
" Now where was I?... " the "masked avenger" thought, " OH YEAH! " he snapped his  
fingers, then coughed & began to talk in his "superhero" voice again, " I WAS ABOUT TO CRUSH THE  
EVIL PLAGUING MY SIDEKICK! " he said, then narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who's face was still  
beet-red from embarassment, " ALRIGHT YOU! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE QUIETLY OR DO I HAVE TO tell  
my Daddy on you! "  
" Ohhhhhh... " Vegeta put his hands over his face in mortification.  
" Hey, you're right Vegeta! He DOES look just like you. " Goku grinned.  
" Shut up Kakorot. " Vegeta moaned, then felt a tug on his boot & looked down to see the  
"masked avenger" trying to flip him backwards by pulling his foot out from under him, but with  
little success.  
" YOU...MENACE...PREPARE...TO...FACE...YOU'RE...DOON!!! " Chibi Veggie grunted as he  
pulled with all his might.  
" It's "doom", dummy. " Kakorot crossed his arms.  
Chibi Veggie glanced over at his "sidekick", " That's what I said. "  
" Ohhhh. " Kakorot groaned, then watched as Vegeta grabbed Chibi Veggie by the cape &  
held him up.  
" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!! " Vegeta cried while Piccolo   
& Goku continued to laugh at the saiyajin prince as Chibi Veggie stared at him, confused.  
" No, I'm trying to destroy you. I'm a superhero, that's what I do! " Chibi Veggie   
exclaimed as Piccolo laughed harder.  
" I can't believe I was this big of a baka! " Vegeta groaned.  
Piccolo shouted, " I CAN! "  
" SHUT UP NAMEK!!! " Vegeta roared as he sent a large ki blast in Piccolo's direction,  
who leaned sideways, dodging it.  
Chibi Veggie smacked Vegeta on the cheek, who instantly rubbed it, causing him to drop  
Chibi Veggie to the ground.  
" A-HA! Once again, _I_, the "MASKED AVENGER"; tradmark; has defeated the monster and  
saved the world all in one day! "  
" Good for you.. " Kakorot said sarcastically, " Are you done? "  
" Umm, I think so. " Chibi Veggie said.  
" Then can we go now? "  
" Nope. "  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN "NOPE"! YOU EITHER COME BACK WITH US NOW OR I'LL KI BLAST YOUR ROYAL  
TUSH HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD. " Kakorot screamed.  
" Oh yeah? " Chibi Veggie grinned, then pulled a small object out of his pocket as  
Kakorot gasped.  
" A PACIFIER!! " Kakorot yelped.  
" That's right! Come one step near me & I'll send you to dreamland faster than you can  
count! " Chibi Veggie snickered.  
" Now that's fast. " Nappa said, then yelped as Raditz smacked him across the back of his  
head.  
" What do you think this is! Some kind of cheezy radio show! " Raditz huffed.  
" Oh Kakor-rot! " Chibi Veggie said in a sing-song voice as he crept towards the other  
small child, " Lookie what I got. " he said, then, using the pacifier as a sword, aimed for  
Kakorot's mouth.  
" DON'T GET THAT THING NEAR ME!! " Kakorot shouted as Chibi Veggie chased him around in  
a circle.  
" HA HA! THE MASKED AVENGER _NEVER_ LOSES!!! " Chibi Veggie laughed maniacally, then   
whipped around just as Kakorot ran into him, knocking them both to the ground.  
" Ohh, my head! " Kakorot cried as he rubbed his head, then looked up to see Chibi Veggie  
. He gasped just as Chibi Veggie stuck the pacifier in Kakorot's mouth, causing the smaller boy's  
eyes to close. Kakorot slumped to the ground, now fast asleep.  
" G'night Kak'rot. " Chibi Veggie snickered as he patted his friend on the head, then  
got up.  
" YOU KILLED ME! Err, him, err, me, uh, YOU KNOW! " Goku cried, " Oh well. "  
" Actually, I just put him to sleep. Ka'krot can't stay awake as long as he has his  
pacifier in his mouth. " Chibi Veggie pointed out, then picked up Kakorot & handed him to Raditz.  
" Ok, you "defeated" the monster and knocked my little brother out. Are you done yet! "  
Raditz whined.  
" But I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here & protect peoples and drink cocoa & stuff. "  
Chibi Veggie cried.  
Raditz sweatdropped, " Either come with us now, or, " he pulled a teddy bear out of the  
time machine, " I decapitate Pookee here! "  
" AHH! POOKEE NO! " Chibi Veggie screeched, rushing over to Raditz & jumping up as high  
as he could, " GIVE POOKEE BACK NOW!!! "  
" Ungh, you can have your stupid bear if you get in the vehicle. NOW. " Raditz narrowed  
his eyes at Chibi Veggie, who got a stubborn look on his face & sat down.  
" No. "  
" No huh. " Raditz put his hands on his hips, " Ok. " he smirked then twisted the stuffed  
bear's head.  
" POOKEE'S HEAD DOESN'T MOVE THAT WAY!! " Chibi Veggie wailed.  
" Get in the VEHICLE chowderhead! "  
" NO! "  
Raditz turned the bear's head all the way around, some of the strings on it's neck  
begining to snap as tears welled up in Chibi Veggie's eyes, " I don't care about your stupid  
Pukey, just get in the car before I lose my patience. "  
Chibi Veggie manufactured a small ball of ki in his hand and tossed it at Raditz, hitting  
him in the croch. Raditz screamed at the top of his lungs, tossed the bear to the ground & fell  
to his knees.  
" EEEOW!! YOU STUPID LITTLE--OHHHHH THAT HURT!!! " Raditz cried as Chibi Veggie picked  
up his teddy bear & hugged it tightly.  
" NOW I'm done. " Chibi Veggie nodded happily, then hopped into the time machine, a  
giggling Nappa following him.  
" Hehehe, that was hilarious Veggie, err, masked avenger. " Nappa chuckled.  
" Why thank you Nappa, " he smiled, " COME ON RADITZ! " Chibi Veggie shouted.  
" I...hate...you. " Raditz yelped as he dropped the sleeping Kakorot into the time  
machine, then hopped in himself.  
" Hee-hee! " Chibi Veggie grinned, "Goku-style" as Vegeta felt his face pale, " BYE GOKU  
BYE BURA BYE MRS. BRIEFS BYE VEGETA!!!! " he shouted as he waved his arms while Nappa pushed a  
large blue bottom on the controls, causing the small group along with the time machine to  
disappear.  
Vegeta stared at the blank spot for a moment, " Did, he, just call me Vegeta?! "  
" Yeah, I told him all about you when we were fishing. He asked me why you were so  
grumpy all the time and I told him it was because you were jealous of me being stronger than you.  
He looked up at me with the oddest expression on his face and said that was the stupidest  
reason he had ever heard of; and that no matter how hard you try there'll always  
be people in this world who are better than you and worse than you. " Goku said, " That and he  
said if you were gonna choose someone to be jealous of, you could do better than me. "  
" Kakorot? " Vegeta looked up at Goku.  
" Yeah? "  
" Shut up. "  
" But Vegeta I was just trying to put some moral into the--MMPH! " Goku looked down to  
see Kakorot's pacifier in his mouth. Goku swayed backward sleepily, then fell to the ground,  
snoring loudly.  
Vegeta smirked, " I miss that kid. "  
  
  
" Veggie-chan! " Queen Ruby cried as she hugged her son tightly, " OH VEGGIE-CHAN! WHERE  
WERE YOU! "  
" I dunno! " Chibi Veggie shrugged stupidly as his mother rolled her eyes.  
" Your father was so worried about you! " she sighed.  
Kakorot leaned over the side of the time machine, " I feel sick.. "  
" YOU FEEL SICK! I CAN'T FEEL BELOW MY WAIST THANKS TO THAT LITTLE BRAT!! " Raditz   
screamed as Chibi Veggie smirked at him.  
" Well I enjoyed myself. " Nappa said proudly as Raditz narrowed his eyes at him.  
" I'm sure you did. " he said though his teeth.  
" So did I, I learned how to fish and got my own gi and had some earth hot-chocolate  
and even met my future self. And you know what else! "  
Ruby looked at her son inquizzitively, " What? "  
Chibi Veggie grinned Goku-style, " Mr. Son taught it to me! "  
Ruby covered her mouth with her hands as her face turned green, then grabbed a paper  
bag & regurgated in it.  
" Are you okay Mama? " Chibi Veggie gasped.  
" Eh? Oh, yes, I'm fine Veggie-chan. " Ruby said as Chibi Veggie patted her on the back.  
" Good! " Chibi Veggie smiled, then hopped back in the time machine.  
" WHAT are you doing?! " Kakorot demanded, still leaning over the machine from inside,  
" And where the heck are you going?! "  
" WHERE am I going? You mean WE, good buddy! " Chibi Veggie smirked.  
" We? "  
" OFF TO ADVENTURE! " he screamed, then pressed a large red button.  
" VEGETA NO!! " Kakorot yelled as the time machine disappeared.  
" VEGGIE-CHAN! " Ruby shouted, " OH NO! "  
" Greetings! " a figure said from behind them as Ruby, Nappa, & Raditz turned around to  
see a familiar purple, uh, lavender-hairred time-traveler, " You must be my grandma, my name's  
Trunks Briefs! "  
Raditz rolled his eyes, " Here we go again! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
4:14 PM 3/26/01  
God, I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this last part. ::looks up @ top of fic::, almost  
2 weeks. Well, @ least I finally finished it :) I hope everyone enjoyed it and now I'm going to  
do the next fic that I mentioned @ the end of my last one. It's kind of a sequal to my first  
story & it might be out by next week if I'm lucky.  
  
End Note: Some ideas for this fic came from a DBZ comic strip I draw in a section of  
my school notebook. The comic's called "Prince & the Pauper", hopefully sometime I'll be able  
to get some of it put up online somewhere. If & when I do I'll be sure to make a note of it in  
the next fic I get put here. -Chuquita 


End file.
